


up on the seventh floor

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Chaptered, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Humor, Just lots of sex if this goes how i planned it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexual Humor, Underage Drinking, pls go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At first Chris was hesitant. “You want me to do what!?”Dan sighed defeatedly, “I just want to have casual sex and fool around once in a while so I can get over phil.”“You’re openly admitting that you like Phil.”Dan bit his lip, “I’m openly admitting that I’m completely in love with him.”Chris stared at him smirking, “So… what if you don’t get over him”“I will, I will- I just need a distraction.”Dan wants Phil.Phil wants Dan.They're both oblivious,And Chris just needs to get the fuck out of here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me.  
> I know it's not perfect, but at least I tried.
> 
> The title is from a song 'Giants' by Bear Hands go listen to it now, it's more important than this lame ass fic.
> 
> Anyways,  
> I hope you like it. <3

Dan throws his head back against the mattress, slinging his arm over his face- muffled moans and curses filling the room. His eyes roll back and his toes curl and god damn if this isn’t his favorite feeling in the entire world. All apart from looking at Phil Lester. This could be a close second. And now he’s thinking about Phil, those fucking pink lips and bright blue eyes and his god damn smirk he wears all the time, Dan fucking knows he does it on purpose and-

“Fuck”, Dan hisses clawing at the sheets below him. All the other boy can hear is “pleasepleaseplease” and “god” and “fuck” and before he knows it he’s coming and Dan is crumbling below him.  
“Phil… unff”  
“I swear to god Dan, if you call me Phil one more time I’m never fucking you again.”  
“You say that every time, Chris”, Dan lets out a breathy laugh and reaches for a kleenex.  
“Yeah, but this time I fucking mean it- I know you’re like in love with him but it really hurts my feelings”, He fake pouts and rolls his eyes.  
Dan pushes him off, “Shut up, loser”  
“You’re calling me a loser, when you’re the one fucking one of your best mates in order to get over your other best mate.”  
Dan stars chuckling and wipes his forehead,“Yeah well you agreed to it.”  
“Only because I’m horny and alone, helps that you’re kind of hot too.”  
Dan peeks over at Chris, who’s staring at the ceiling his chest shimmering with sweat, lips swollen from biting them too much. He coughs, “Well… I”  
“-From an objective stand point, Howell- you’re hot, even Phil knows that much”

Dan swings his legs over the bed, pulling his sweatshirt back over his body, he wraps his hands around his waist, “He failed to mention that part”  
“What part?”, Chris mumbles  
“The part where I’m even remotely attractive in his eyes…Chris, he only looks at me like a kid- he always will”  
Chris glares at him, edging him to go on.  
“I was that little freshman who asked him to tutor me, so yeah it may have blossomed into a friendship- but thats all we will ever be. Now, he’s about to graduate and go to University and he’s going to make friends there and he will leave us and he’ll leave me and what am I going to do, Chris? He’s like my whole world.”  
Chris grimaces, “Whole world, Dan?”  
“Okay maybe not that, but he’s… He’s the nicest person I’ve ever met. Clearly the only man who can wear those dorky t-shirts and plaid button ups and make them look sexy. I want him so bad. Obviously I want him to fuck me into oblivion, but also nice innocent things like cuddling and stuff”

He’s standing there blushing in his boxers and one of Phils’ old sweatshirts.  
Chris jumps up and walks over to him, “Are you done?”  
Dan silently nods  
“You’re so fucking annoying.”  
“Fuck you, asshole”, Dan slings a sock at him and starts walking to the door  
“You don’t have any pants on, Dan”  
“Fuck Pants”  
“Look, I want you to be happy. I see the way you both look at each other.”  
“You mean how I look at him.”  
“You’re blind.”  
Dan grabs his pants, “Phil Lester will never want to be with me.”  
“Dan… Have you ever actually tried telling him how you feel?”  
He starts to pull his pants back on, “Yeah and ruin 3 years of friendship, That’s the obvious plan, Chris! You’re a genius”  
Chris pushes him slightly, knocking him off balance. Dan falls to the floor, “Chris I SWEAR-“  
“Dan. Start dropping hints, or I’m going to start dropping them for you. This whole ‘Im going to fuck Chris until I’m over Phil' bit is not coming back for another season. The shows canceled.”  
“But-“  
“You realize we’ve been doing this for almost 6 months, behind Phil's back?”, Chris whisper-shouts to Dan, who’s struggling to pull his pants up.  
“Yeah, I was there. I know what happened- Help me up!”, He reaches for Chris’ hand, they’re standing only inches apart when Chris starts again-  
“Dan, Just slowly start showing him how you really feel. You’re never going to get over him if you just sit pining your life away.”  
“That’s why I have you, baby”, Dan caresses his cheek  
Chris smacks his hand, “Stop it. I know Phil has feelings for you.”  
“Then why are you fucking around with me behind his back, Chris?”  
“Because I have some things to get over myself, and like I said, I’m horny and alone.”  
“You’re pathetic.”, Dan laughs  
“So are you, that must be why the sex is so terrible.”, he smirks.

Dan scoffs, “I’m leaving. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”  
“Whatever you say, dear.”  
Dan glances down, “And put your fucking pants on, your dick has been judging me ever since you started mouthing off at me.”  
Chris looks down, “You know you love it.”  
“Too bad i’m just pretending it’s Phil plowing me into your sheets the whole time”  
Chris’ mouth falls open, "Just go - Pick me up tomorrow at 7.”  
Dan salutes him and closes the door, running down the stairs and out of the house. 

*

It all started at the end of Sophomore year. Dan had realized his feelings for Phil were not all so friendly. Boundaries had been crossed. Although, only in his head. He found himself jerking off to Phil in the shower, jerking off to Phil in bed, jerking off to phil on the sofa (but that was only the one time and he realizes its disgusting and terrible). Dan even bought a fucking dildo. And boy did he use it. He thought this was purely a sexual thing until one day when he and Phil were playing video games on his bed and all of a sudden it was like a punch in the face. 

“PHIL LESTER YOU SUCK AT THIS”, Dan shouted, giggling as he nudged Phil  
“I do not suck, you just happen to be really good!”, Phil pouted, laying his head in Dans lap.  
Dan froze  
“I- err Yeah, I mean… I play everyday so-“  
Phil lifted his head up and smirked. That fucking smirk god dammit. “Your life is so productive, Danny.”  
“Don’t call me that you absolute flop”  
“What are you going to do about it?”, Phil questioned, wiggling his eyebrows  
Once again, Dan was at a loss for words. “Fuck you until your brain falls out of your head, maybe.”, was what he wanted to say but the words got stuck in his throat. “N-nothing”, he finally croaked out.  
Then Phil tackled him, tickling him furiously.  
“Phil. AH. Stop! STOP! PHIL! AH”, Dan was blushing uncontrollably, out of breath he looked up at the older boy above him  
“You sound good saying my name, Dan Howell.”, Phil’s tongue poked out of his mouth, his crooked smile making Dan want to literally burst into flames.  
“Get off me, you spork.”, Dan shoved him  
“You like it”, Phil winked  
“You wish.”  
Phil looked adoringly at the boy, “I’m so glad we’re best friends. I can’t imagine spending this much time with any other human being.”  
“Me too, Phil."

The way Phil looked at him next, with his hair a mess, barely catching his breath and still smiling that stupid smile, his tongue barely poking out of his mouth- it made Dan melt. He not only wanted Phil to split him open with his clearly massive cock (Dan had peeked at his crotch once or twice) but now, he wanted him to hold his hand, and kiss every inch of his body. He wasn’t in lust with Phil Lester. He was head over heels in love with him.

And there was nothing he could do about it. 

That’s where Chris came into play.  
At first Chris was hesitant. “You want me to do what!?”  
Dan sighed defeatedly, “I just want to have casual sex and fool around once in a while so I can get over phil.”  
“You’re openly admitting that you like Phil.”  
Dan bit his lip, “I’m openly admitting that I’m completely in love with him.”  
Chris stared at him smirking, “So… what if you don’t get over him”  
“I will, I will- I just need a distraction.”  
“Your hand and that massive dildo you bought aren’t enough?”  
“How do you know about my dildo!?”, Dan screeched  
“I didn’t- but you just told me.”, Chris stared laughing and covered his mouth  
“Fuck you, Chris. Will you do it or not?”  
Chris sat contemplating for a minute and a half before he smirked, “You’re a bossy bottom… You are a bottom right? ”  
Dan rolled his eyes, “Just meet me at my house tomorrow at 6, you utter twat.”

*

As soon as Dan got home, he flung himself onto his bed. He opened his phone. 5 new messages. 4 from Phil. 1 from Louise.

Phil / 7:30 pm  
Look at this cute dog pic

Dan busted out laughing, Why must phil be the most adorable person on the planet.

Phil / 8:18 pm  
More doggo pics, This one is my favorite!

 

Phil / 8:47 pm  
Dan, Are you okay?

Phil / 9:39 pm  
Pls respond. I will send out a search party, don’t test me.

To: Phil  
Very cute doggo pics. 10/10. Yes I’m fine, I was a little preoccupied with Chris.

 

He checked his other message

Louise / 7:55  
We need to talk. I know about your little secret and we need to have a long conversation at lunch tomorrow. Love you, Dan

Dan gulped. Did Chris tell Louise about their arrangements? And if he did, how many other people knew? If he told Louise, then she would tell PJ and then PJ would tell Phil and then the world would implode.  
But Phil would’ve mentioned it in the texts.  
He breathed a sigh of relief, deciding not to text back and just to go take a shower. He’d figure it all out tomorrow at school.

He started to the bathroom when his phone buzzed again  
He picked it up

Phil  
You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with Chris lately. Should i be jealous ? Are you getting tired of me? ;)

To: Phil  
I could never get tired of you, Phil.

The fucking understatement of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update soon. I don't have a fixed schedule, but i'll try my best to be consistent.  
> Thanks, thirsty hoes c:


End file.
